Mission: Subrogated Parents
by FNLeafyVerde
Summary: Chris' and Zach's adventure turns into a mission when, they witness how a pack of wolves disappears before their eyes. Now they have to activate wolf powers, in order to take care of the pups; while the rest of the team rescues the family.


It wasn't easy for anyone at the Tortuga's crew, when their biggest nemesis decided to change to the good side and join their team; especially for the second in command, since she was now forced to work with not just the person who harmed the natural environment, but also has tried to steal on countless times her inventions; not even the chill Jimmy Z was comfortable with the situation; no one trusted the CEO of Varmitech Industries, but the green co-leader of the Wild Kratts. Though he was more cooperative than before, Zach still wasn't so open to the rest of the team.

Like Aviva, Zach didn't always go to missions; he preferred to not go at all, just when the youngest Kratt convinced him. In fact, all the missions he was involve in, it was thanks to Chris and most of them were just the two of them.

This adventure was located on the forests of Europe, to see the imposing Canis lupus lupus, aka, Eurasian wolf. The work of the pair was the observation and documentation, of the interactions of these animals. The Tortuga ship left them on the top of the trees, while their pilot searched for a clearing where to land. They had some difficulty to start their task, since Zach never has been on a tree before and it was hard for him to get down there.

"Let's rest here for a while." The brunette indicated toward some rocks.

While they sat, Chris pulled out a pair of sandwiches and a bottle of water. He didn't notice that his partner hadn't said anything since they left road; it seemed like he ignored his comments along the way, just as his view focused a lot on the ground.

"Do you think if we drink from the same bottle, it would be an indirect kiss?" The biologist asked on a flirty way, just to be ignored after, like if the inventor was deaf; he kept his view on the ground. "Zach, love. Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Zach changed his bent posture to a straight one, he sighed slightly to organize his thoughts. "Do you really think it was a good idea? I mean, me having joined you." He asked concerned.

Chris parted his lips and his eyes expanded to such question. "Of course it was; you're an example that we all can change for good."

"Hmp, your team doesn't seem to think the same way."

The younger Kratt understood fast what was going on. "You just need-"

"Don't tell me to give them time, Chris!" His voice started to crack, making the biologist to shut up. "It's been little more than a year and they still don't trust me. Not even because I'm your boyfriend they would do it; it even feels like they don't approve us being together… Maybe, I don't deserve you at all…"

"Hey-hey, neither say that." Chris turned his body to him and took his face, which once again turned to the ground, after he felt the tears forming on the corner of his eyes. "If I asked you to be my boyfriend, it was because I love you and I assume, you accepted because you also love me."

Without saying a word, Zach just nodded. His lover smiled gently, while looking at him in the eyes. Through his brown view, he begged the emeralds with the purest intention of his heart, that the inventor would let him a touch of his lips. Zach blushed when he understood what Chris was asking him, he still wasn't used to these corny affections; they were alone, the sun still was high, a little kiss shouldn't be problem. The CEO twisted his body toward Chris and he got closer to him, said man kept his hand on the cheek of his lover, without removing the view on his eyes; they both closed them when they finally pressed their lips together, they didn't make much movement since they wanted to keep the sweet moment. Most of the time, the kisses were of short duration, just a simple peck on the surface of the lips; the times were few, when they had the time and the moment for a proper make-out, without being bothered.

They separated when they noticed that they were losing notion of time, Zach grunted slightly when he was forced to move away. They returned to look at each other eyes, having their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you a lot and nothing will change that; please write it on your mind, just as I wrote your name on my heart." Chris said between whispers before the admiration of the view of his lover. Just after telling him that, he felt a pressure on his chest that separated from said person.

"Don't be either corny!" Between giggles, Zach tried to get off him, but it only made the younger Kratt to hug tighter and smooch him all over the cheek.

"Enough please!" He begged between giggles.

"Alright." Chris left him and stood up. "Let's go."

"What? I wasn't serious."

"I know, but we have to keep going before it gets dark."

The inventor left out various mumbling, which the biologist got closer to be face to face with him. "Besides, if we finish fast, we can be sooner at Tortuga and do whatever you want." ~

Zach didn't make nor say anything than blush to such possible implication. Chris just laughed slightly and continued with the path; waiting for his boyfriend to catch up.

They kept walking until the sun hit its higher peak; the day was becoming more tiring with every passing hour. They had to slow down their step, since the inventor didn't have a good condition as his partner.

"For how much are we going to keep walking?" He asked tire.

"I'm not sure. The territory of a pack can span over tens meters squares; maybe it could take us until tomorrow to find them."

Zach let out a drowned scream, while he was supporting over his knees; he didn't believe he could handle another day walking, the legs were killing him.

"Zach, get down." The co-leader ordered, pulling the rookie to the ground, who tried to see carefully what was in front of his eyes.

"Finally!" He exclaimed in relief.

Both of them watched amazed to the beauty of Canis lupus lupus, but one in particular caught Zach's attention. An imposing individual, whose fur was completely black and had a pair of yellow eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" His boyfriend took him out of his trance. "It must be the male alpha; do you see his straight tail? It's to tell the others that he's the one who commands."

Zach continued admiring the animal; and to think that a few years ago he would slave them for a dumb invention, but not anymore.

"Any name you want for him?" The biologist asked when he noticed that his boyfriend was hypnotized by the animal.

The CEO thought for a moment, was it really necessary? Besides, he wasn't very good at naming stuff; this being deserved one worthy of his rank, both in the pack as in the ecosystem where it lived. "Void, that would be his name; for his intensely black fur."

"Heh, I think it's perfect."

Without realizing, both of them had removed the view over the wolves to look at each other, admiring and enjoying their mutual company. None of them could imagine a reality where they would still be separate from each other. The sweet moment was interrupted by the arriving of a plane; this was large, stylized and all its paintjob was pink.

"Donita Donata!" Both men exclaimed in horror.

The villain's vehicle took out a big hoover and sucked all the members of the pack.

"Void!" Zach shouted desperately and he tried to stand up and go for the wolf, but he was stopped by Chris. "We have to go for Void and for his pack. Donita is going to transform them into coats, or even worse… into carpets!"

"We'll do, Zach, but you need to calm down." The co-leader called the rest of the team, explaining what just happened. Aviva didn't think twice on accusing Zach of complot.

"Aviva, you can't make those accusations without proves." The older Kratt reprimanded.

"I'll have them, once we rescue those poor creatures. Come on, Martin." The lady stood up from her seat to prepare the necessary for the rescue.

"I'm sorry, guys; I'll try to talk with her."

"Don't even bother, she would never trust me." Zach moved away from the view of the camera, leaving his partner alone with his brother. It seemed like their conversation from a few hours ago had lost effect.

Before retiring, Martin asked his brother if they had seen any pups, which Chris was about to answer but was interrupted by the CEO.

"Chris, look!"

Indeed, from the burrow came a pair of baby wolf, which were trembling when they noticed that there was no one know around.

"Now that would be your mission. Good-bye, see you later." Martin hang up to finally retire.

"What? Which is our mission?" The inventor asked unaware of the context, which his partner got closer and pointed.

"Take care of the pups while Martin and Aviva rescue the pack." Chris gave him pats on the back before going forward. Zach simply couldn't believe that the rest of his day will be "wasted" on being babysitter. "Look it this way, Zach; you'll be able to active your creature power suit for the first time."

The inventor just sighed and followed the biologist to where the pups were. Both of them inserted on their suits, the wolf power disk and they activated it with the help of the pups. Chris kneeled before them on a friendly and playful manner, to show that he and his mate were trustworthy "wolves".

"Don't worry wolf pups; my mate and I will take care of you, while our friends recue your family." The green "wolf" indicated to the red one to also kneel. Zach still wasn't good with the animals and he never was with babies; so interacting with baby animals seemed to him really uncomfortable.

"Eh… hi, little wolves." Zach tried to give his best smile, though this was one of the fakest he has ever given on his life.

The wolf pups sniffed the air, to later start crying; this altered the fictional wolfs, since they weren't sure what could be the cause. After analyzing for a moment, Chris deduced that the pups could be hungry; Void and the rest of wolf were preparing for a hunting session, before being sucked by Donita.

"Come on, Zach; we have to hunt for these wolf pups."

"Are you serious? I thought the mission of the Wild Kratts was to protect animals, not to kill them."

Chris stopped his steps to hold Zach by the shoulder while he looked at him seriously. "I comprehend that is complicated to understand, but you have to know that there are no good ones or bad ones in nature, just beings that do the possible to survive."

The inventor processed what his boyfriend said and pursued to nod. "I understand. Let's feed those baby animals."

The co-leader watched his mate affectionately, at the appreciation of his determination and how much his attitude has changed since he joined them; he couldn't be more in love with this man.

"Alright, Green Guy; we're in who knows where, now what?" Zach asked. "Do you even know how to hunt?"

"Hmm, I know how they do it, but it's not that I have done it."

Since Chris was the one who knew more, he opted to teach the other one; he commented that due their lack of member, they'll have to limit themselves to small preys such as: rabbits, squirrels, raccoons, among others.

Slowly, Chris was giving the indications. He heard the braches of a bush breaking; he took this as a perfect opportunity to put on practice his abilities. He threw himself to the ground sneakily and he slowly was approaching to his target. "And finally… you strike!" The green "wolf" jumped through the bushes and pinned his victim to the ground; after getting a better view, he watched his prey face to face.

"Zach?!"

"Would you mind?"

The biologist moved as soon he felt his face warming in embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you think the pups would like this more?" The red "wolf" asked with the mouth full of berries.

"You realize that we're out here, in the wild and those berries could easily be poisonous?"

After hearing that possibility, Zach spat everything alien to his mouth and proceeded to give turns hysterically; he tried to contact Tortuga for a remedy. His alterations didn't get any better, thanks that the green "wolf" was covering his mouth, blocking some giggles; how could he be laughing to such situation? His own boyfriend could die in any moment.

"Relax, Zach; they're just raspberries." Chris confessed between giggles. He took a berry from the bush and introduced it to his mouth. "By the way, really good for the health."

Without any warning, Zach pounced over the brunette, overthrowing him to the ground and being on top, while he was growling indignantly.

"Hey, you learn fast." Chris pointed out in surprise.

"Obviously, I'm not the smartest inventor for nothing."

It gave amusement to Chris, when he watched how Zach was inflating his ego for any recognized achievement. Both of them stood up and continued the hunting session; none of them were getting any success, either because they gave the jump at the wrong moment, or simply couldn't reach the prey.

Chris was already getting better with every failure, but he still wasn't getting any result. It was there when he watched on the distance, a tail shaking on the other side of some bushes; with a strike of confidence, the green "wolf" laid down. "Now I got you."

After various attempts, Zach had finally -at least- captured a mouse. "Alright, now how do I-? Aah!"

The red "wolf" felt that something was shooting him down from his kneeled position; he didn't delay to notice the cause of his lost.

"Zach?" It had been his boyfriend.

"You again?!" The inventor felt that something was missing from his hands; he palpated the ground in search of it, later he heard some mocking squeaks coming from the bushes in front of him. "Damn it, I already had it!"

"Ow, I'm so sorry. I saw your tail shaking from a distance and thought you were a squirrel." Chris apologized ashamed.

"You know? If wanted to do it doggy style, you just had to ask me."

The green "wolf" bent his ears and blushed after hearing that comment, he was looking at him with disapproval. The red "wolf" had a mischievous look and was slightly biting his lower lip.

"Aah… For starters, I don't think the suits have penises."

"Oh, what a shame. You have to admit it would be good; I mean, it's obvious you like to pin me on a surface."

"You're the one who likes to be pinned!"

Zach was just laughing; he loved to see how Chris reddens and how tense he got when he teased him. Both of them stood up; the brunette tried to ignore the accident so he could concentrate, he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"At this rate, the pups would starve."

"Well I already had something, but someone made me lose it."

"Oh, come on, we're in the dark; I didn't see you."

"In the dark, huh?" ~

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. The day was moving forward very fast and they still hadn't received any signal of the rescuers; it worried him that they could let the pups down. That's when his mate took his shoulder and said.

"Look, we can do this; you stay in this part of the forest, and I'll go to hunt at the other side of that river."

The biologist extended up his eyelids and stopped his train of thoughts, when he realized that that plan could work fine. His shoulders relaxed and he looked impressed at his boyfriend. "Zach, that's brilliant!"

The inventor smiled maliciously at him, in sign of pride.

"You won't let it go so easily, will you?"

"Hehe, no. See you later, Werewolf Boy." ~ While Zach was retiring to his hunting spot, he passed his tail below the other "wolf's" chin. Said "wolf" still couldn't stop his blushing; sometimes it was really hard for him to concentrate, due to the constant flirting and not so appropriate implications, it was even harder with the suits on, since he could smell that, the inventor was taking his role as alpha mate really seriously.

Fortunately for them, the sun still had a favorable position for when they finished their hunting session; obviously it wasn't comparable to one made by pack, but it was enough to feed the wolf pups. Chris was carrying with all they gotten, since it grossed Zach some little corpses. In fact, he just captured the animals and waited for Chris, so the biologist were to be the one who ended with the life of those creatures, on the best way.

Once they arrived, the pups came out of the burrow, to receive their surrogate parents and the food they brought. The older "wolves" still couldn't terminate their mission, since the real pack of the babies still hadn't returned.

"Chris, the kids are sleeping." ~ The inventor watched one last time the babies, before going to sit down beside his mate, who was lying over an old tree trunk, he had one hand behind his head.

"We also haven't received any call from your brother and his girlfriend."

"She isn't his girlfriend, Zach."

"No, but it's obvious he likes her."

"That's true, I can't deny that."

Zach got closer to Chris; he gave taps with the tip of his finger, over the free hand of the other "wolf". "So?" ~

Chris arched an eyebrow and changed his position to be in front of his mate, he took him by the waist with the right hand and he held his cheek with the other one. "I guess you deserve it for holding it all morning."

The CEO closed his eyes and tilted forward, expecting to make contact with the lips of the co-leader, but the chills indicated him that something -or rather said someone- was poking around his neck, close to his shoulder; he instinctively wrapped his arms around Chris' neck, while he was giving more space for him to nuzzle and give one other nibble. Even with the suits on, they still could feel the other's affection; Zach lowered the head and bitted his lower lip, in an attempt to suppress the moans; he sighed heavily when he felt the claws of his partner were stroking slowly his back, still without leaving his neck; his body was succumbing bit by bit before the sensation of the moment, a lusty desire was invading his mind.

"Chris~ Aah!"The pleasure soon turned into a sharp pain on the ear, which snapped him out of his fantasies. The inventor put his hand on the chest of the brunette to impose distance. "Kiss me right already."

"Geez, how impatient you came." Chris laughed between teeth, before the pouting face his boyfriend was giving to him, it was complicated to take him seriously when he was all red and "altered".

Taking again his face, the co-leader guided Zach to his own face with his lips half open; the other finished with the remaining distance between them and finally sealed them. Chris rubbed his tongue softly against Zach's lower lip, after making movement over it with his own. The CEO didn't hesitant on giving access to his mouth; he received him pleasantly with his own tongue. Once again they squeezed their bodies; they tilted their heads in contrary sides for a better position; they separated for short periods to take a breath, later they returned to play with their tongues, soft touches that bit by bit transformed into a competition for dominance.

"Ugh, I didn't need to see that."

A feminine voice surprised the couple, resulting in them separating and they turned to see the new presents. There it was two peregrine falcons, one blue and the other purple; they brought with them a cage with five wolves.

"Chris, do I have to remind you that, one of the purposes of the alpha pair is to reproduce? You can't precisely do that." The older Kratt taunted.

"Don't worry, lovebirds, we have the authentic alpha pair to take charge of that." Continued the Hispanic; she removed the wing that was covering her eyes, she had put it once she caught witness of the intimate moment of her comrades.

"That's none-" The inventor was about to answer mad, but was interrupted by the biologist, who was glad that Martin and Aviva came victorious of their own mission. Both duos reunited and deactivated their respective suits, before freeing the creatures.

Zach's mouth curved into a smile, when he saw that Void and the rest of the pack was reuniting with the pups. He couldn't believe that a few years ago, he would've separated this family and leaving the babies on their own. He would've wished that his family were that together.

Tortuga's expert in communications called to Martin's creature pod; she sent him the coordinates to where the ship was located, so they could reunite and give course to their next destination.

Once they went toward their reunion point, Aviva got closer with her head down to the other inventor; this wasn't usual on her, so he doubtfully arched an eyebrow and kept his distance.

"Zach, I want to apologize for my behavior of this noon, I shouldn't have judged you so fast."

Zach turned his astonished view toward Chris; he knew how happy Chris was with the progress he had made on these two and a half years. His boyfriend was having a quality moment with his -hope soon to be- brother-in-law; he looked happy and just for that; the inventor wouldn't get into a discussion with the second in command.

"Apology accepted. I hope this makes our professional relation better, for the good of the team."

"I agree. Just keep your things on your side of the station."

Just when Aviva turned her back on him, Zach made silly faces toward her, while he was imitating her last word on a high pitch voice.

The CEO reached the other members; he took Chris' arm and asked Martin with a smile. "May I?"

"You can keep him." Martin laughed between teeth, when he saw Chris gasping indignant, "betrayed" by his own blood.

When they were on a separated distance, Zach took his mate's hand, who accepted happily. After feeling that his touch was well received, the inventor got closer to the biologist's ear and whispered seductively to him. "You and I have something unfinished." He felt again the same sharp pain on the ear, after Chris gave him a smirk.

"You're on."

**The End ~ **


End file.
